Songs for the Hobbit
by Redsinky
Summary: A collection of songs I DO NOT OWN that I will, probably, not use for future stories. Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!
1. Faerie Queen

**Disclaimer: Songs I do not own any here.**

Faerie Queen by Heather Alexander:

 _One wintry night a wondrous sight I met while riding back_  
 _Returning from a ceili, with me fiddle in me pack_  
 _My horse, he stopped quite suddenly, his ears began to twitch_  
 _He bucked and threw me pack and all into a nearby ditch_

 _I tried to rise, but then my eyes alighted on a scene_  
 _Of faerie creatures dancing by, cavorting 'round their Queen_  
 _She'd been out hunting, it was plain, delighted by her prize_  
 _And though he was in thrall to her, I knew his gentle eyes_

 _I stood again and shouted when they drew abreast of me,_  
 _"I challenge you, for you have caught my husband-soon-to-be!"_  
 _They stopped and she stared down at me, the Queen astride her steed,_  
 _"I see you have the courage, dear, but skill is what you need!"_

 _CHORUS:_  
 _Be it carved from out the finest wood_  
 _And strung with silver string_  
 _Only mortal trust or faerie dust_  
 _Can make a fiddle sing!_

 _"We each shall play and I will say which fiddle is played best,_  
 _And should you win this mortal toy I'll free, without protest."_  
 _They handed her a violin, as black as she was fey_  
 _She placed a bow upon the strings and then began to play_

 _[Faerie Queen's solo]_

 _My spirit low I raised my bow, I knew not where to start_  
 _I looked within my lover's eyes and then within my heart_  
 _My head was filled with mortal dreams, of love beneath the moon_  
 _Of sun and rain and season's change, and so began my tune_


	2. Dance in the Circle

**Disclaimer:** ** _Songs I do not own any here._**

Dance in the Circle by Heather Alexander:

 _Out in the wood, there's a band of small Faeries,_  
 _if you walk unwary at night-_  
 _They're laughing and drinking, and soon you'll be thinking,_  
 _that you'd come to join in their light-_

 _If they see you, you know they'll entreat you,_  
 _to come and join in their small friendly dance-_  
 _If you do then your soul will go too,_  
 _you will loose it with no second chance-_

 _CHORUS:_  
 _So please come, join, dance in the circle,_  
 _The voices will make your heart yearn-_  
 _To please come, join, dance in the circle,_  
 _But know that you'll never return-_

 _They'll promise you gold and silver a-plenty,_  
 _you'll never be empty of love-_  
 _Beauty and pleasure, and time at your leisure,_  
 _all things that you've been dreaming of-_

 _Success will be yours, through several doors,_  
 _what ever you wish, you will find you can do-_  
 _Beware of this prize, as a curse in disguise,_  
 _since your mortal life soon will be through-_

 _BRIDGE:_  
 _There is a way, as some folk would say,_  
 _to save you 'til the dawn-_  
 _Denounce their kind, from your mind,_  
 _then you'll find they are gone-_

 _Children's tales, pirate sails,_  
 _unicorns, dragons, sorcerers too,_  
 _They're man conceived, make believe,_  
 _you know that they aren't true-_

 _And now I must tell, that I'm under their spell,_  
 _though I know not for how long I've been-_  
 _And I love a man, though I know that I can_  
 _never ever go see him again-_

 _I went to the king, in his wise faerie-ring,_  
 _I asked him, "Oh what do you think I should do?"_  
 _He said, "You'll be fine!", took a large swill of wine,_  
 _and said, "Why don'cha have him join you?"_


	3. One of Us

**Disclaimer:** ** _Chapter One_**

One of Us (Fast ver.) by Heather Dale:

 _Before I got to fighting, or when fighting got to me_  
 _I looked to find examples on the field of chivalry_  
 _And I saw mighty arms much stronger than my arms could ever be_  
 _So I thought perhaps that field was not for me_

 _But still I stayed to watch the fighting 'til one figure stood apart_  
 _In armour newly fashioned and a helm more pot than art_  
 _But each blow was thrown with honour and a lightness of the heart_  
 _So I took that step which soon became a start_

 _[Chorus]_  
 _Cause she was not the biggest fighter, nor one to raise a fuss_  
 _But I remember being proud that she was one of us_  
 _And we might never stand together in a shield-wall side by side_  
 _Because of her, I lift my sword with pride_

 _She was ladylike and lively, not the type you would expect_  
 _With a braver heart than many and a slot-shot to respect_  
 _And I guess she'd once decided this was where she'd like to be_  
 _And I thought, if she could do it, why not me?_

 _Cause she was not the biggest fighter, nor one to raise a fuss_  
 _But I remember being proud that she was one of us_  
 _And we might never stand together in a shield-wall side by side_  
 _Because of her, I lift my sword with pride_

 _So now as I gather armour, bits and pieces here and there_  
 _I think about examples, how you act and what you dare_  
 _'Cause you never know who's watching, or how far that story goes_  
 _Where'er that lady is, I hope she knows_

 _Cause she was not the biggest fighter, nor one to raise a fuss_  
 _But I remember being proud that she was one of us_  
 _And we might never stand together in a shield-wall side by side_  
 _Because of her, I lift my sword with pride_

 _No, we might never stand together in a shield-wall side by side_  
 _Because of her, I lift my sword with pride._


	4. Laddie are Ya Workin'

**Warning:** ** _Lyrics may be_** ** _dark_**

Laddie are Ya Workin' by Heather Alexander:

 **Disclaimer: Songs I do not own any here.**

Faerie Queen by Heather Alexander:

 _One wintry night a wondrous sight I met while riding back_  
 _Returning from a ceili, with me fiddle in me pack_  
 _My horse, he stopped quite suddenly, his ears began to twitch_  
 _He bucked and threw me pack and all into a nearby ditch_

 _I tried to rise, but then my eyes alighted on a scene_  
 _Of faerie creatures dancing by, cavorting 'round their Queen_  
 _She'd been out hunting, it was plain, delighted by her prize_  
 _And though he was in thrall to her, I knew his gentle eyes_

 _I stood again and shouted when they drew abreast of me,_  
 _"I challenge you, for you have caught my husband-soon-to-be!"_  
 _They stopped and she stared down at me, the Queen astride her steed,_  
 _"I see you have the courage, dear, but skill is what you need!"_

 _CHORUS:_  
 _Be it carved from out the finest wood_  
 _And strung with silver string_  
 _Only mortal trust or faerie dust_  
 _Can make a fiddle sing!_

 _"We each shall play and I will say which fiddle is played best,_  
 _And should you win this mortal toy I'll free, without protest."_  
 _They handed her a violin, as black as she was fey_  
 _She placed a bow upon the strings and then began to play_

 _[Faerie Queen's solo]_

 _My spirit low I raised my bow, I knew not where to start_  
 _I looked within my lover's eyes and then within my heart_  
 _My head was filled with mortal dreams, of love beneath the moon_  
 _Of sun and rain and season's change, and so began my tune_


	5. Wooden Toy Sword

Wooden Toy Sword by Heather Alexander:

 _Oh, a father and son, they were bonded as one_  
 _But the heart of the family soon tore_  
 _For out sounded the call, to one and to all_  
 _That the king and the land went to war_  
 _Oh, the laddie, he cried, but his father denied_  
 _To bring the young soldier along_  
 _"For your might I ward this wooden toy sword_  
 _And I charge you to carry this song"_

 _Chorus_  
 _Won't you come and wait for me at the gate_  
 _With your wooden toy sword in your hand_  
 _It is then I will come with the beat of the drum_  
 _From defending my king and my land_

 _So, the father he taught his son as he ought_  
 _To defend both his hearth and his home_  
 _Ah, but soon came the day that his da went away_  
 _Across the wild horses of foam_  
 _He practiced till night with skill and with might_  
 _To learn how to fight for a king_  
 _And he'd shun all the boys with their useless new toys_  
 _And he'd whistle a song and he'd sing_

 _Chorus_

 _The years slowly turned, broad shoulders grew burned_  
 _Fine hair lengthened to wild mane_  
 _In the middle of spring, with a fell-practiced swing_  
 _The toy sword and broken to twain_  
 _Oh, the break caused him harm, as the wood pierced his arm_  
 _And the blood flowed quite free to the ground_  
 _As his vision grew dim, the wind moaned out a hymn_  
 _And echoed these words round and round_

 _Chorus_

 _Though the day it grew late, the young man went to wait_  
 _And unsteadily gazed at the sky_  
 _As the red sun sank low, it soon caused him to know_  
 _That his last day a child would die_  
 _Though the stars swam across the sky with his loss_  
 _And his father appeared in that sea_  
 _And the drum of his heart nearly broke him apart_  
 _As he fell to the ground on one knee_

 _For he'd come to wait for his da at the gate_  
 _With a broken toy sword in his hand_  
 _From beyond death he'll come, with the beat of love's drum_  
 _To honor his son and his land._


	6. Only the Music

Only the Music by Heather Alexander:

 _The swirling of dresses,_  
 _the scuffing of shoes-_  
 _"Should my hair be in tresses?"_  
 _"What tie do I choose?"-_  
 _As the hall fills with dancers,_  
 _and the strings start to sound-_  
 _We will take that first step,_  
 _and we won't touch the ground-_

 _CHORUS:_  
 _For there's only the music,_  
 _that plays on and on-_  
 _Yes, there's only the music,_  
 _the heartaches are gone-_  
 _We can stand close together,_  
 _while the world dances by-_  
 _"Cause there's only the music,_  
 _between you and I-_  
 _Yes, there's only the music,_  
 _between you and I_

 _A head on a shoulder,_  
 _an arm 'round a waist,_  
 _If the weather gets colder,_  
 _we both will be braced-_  
 _For what-ever the trouble,_  
 _we still have a chance-_  
 _If we hold hands together,_  
 _and take time to dance-_

 _The clock hours bending,_  
 _the hands spinning 'round-_  
 _From beginning to ending,_  
 _as dancers we're bound-_  
 _With the memories like treasures,_  
 _all safe in their vaults-_  
 _When we hear the last measures,_  
 _we'll dance the grand waltz-_


	7. The Hunt is On

The Hunt is On by Heather Alexander:

 _Sound the horn loudly, call the hounds!_  
 _We will ride proudly through hunting grounds_  
 _Who shall win?_  
 _Blessed stag, or mortal kin?_

 _Fast through the winding woods we push_  
 _Flash of a tail within the bush_  
 _For the stag is swift and the stag is fleet_  
 _And he hears the sound of thundering feet_

 _Here then gone, clansmen cry,_  
 _"The hunt is on!"_

 _It is more than sport 'tween beast and man,_  
 _For the stag is sacred to our clan_  
 _And we dare not risk the forest's ire_  
 _For if we can't kill then We'd best not fire_

 _Here then gone, clansmen cry,_  
 _"The hunt is on!"_

 _[CHORUS]_

 _Let the death be clean as life's released_  
 _So we show our honor to the beast_  
 _For your own death you will understand,_  
 _When you hold life's blood within your hand_

 _Here then gone, clansmen cry,_  
 _"The hunt is on!"_

 _Though we draw a bow and we wield a blade_  
 _We respect the code that nature made_  
 _For we know not when the shadows fall_  
 _And the huntsmen comes to take us all_

 _Here then gone, clansmen cry,_  
 _"The hunt is on!"_

 _[CHORUS]_

 _We are born, then gone_  
 _Clansmen cry, "The hunt is on!_  
 _The hunt is on!_  
 _The hunt is on!"_


	8. Midsummer

Midsummer by Heather Alexander:

 _Cool breeze, sheltering trees,_  
 _Deep within the glen-_  
 _All around, sound, on the ground,_  
 _Footsteps fall of little men-_  
 _Now look wise, from your eyes,_  
 _Tell me what you see,_  
 _Too late! By fate!_  
 _You belong to me!_

 _Your wit slipped a bit,_  
 _words have gone too far-_  
 _Now it's true that I'll turn you,_  
 _straight into the ass you are-_  
 _By what right on this night,_  
 _do I make my claim-_  
 _Mortal fool, know you_  
 _that Puck is my name!_

 _CHORUS:_  
 _Faeries dance in a frenzied ring,_  
 _Elves play pipes and the goblins sing!_  
 _Robin Goodfellow will take his queen,_  
 _Once upon a midsummer night's dream!_

 _Love's fair potion rare,_  
 _held within in my hand-_  
 _And with this thing I can bring_  
 _chaos into Faerie Land-_  
 _A warm drop from the top,_  
 _and we all will see_  
 _as it cools, what fools_  
 _these mortals can be!_

 _Faeries dance in a frenzied ring,_  
 _Elves play pipes and the goblins sing!_  
 _Robin Goodfellow will take his queen,_  
 _Once upon a midsummer night's dream!_

 _Faeries dance in a frenzied ring,_  
 _Elves play pipes and the goblins sing!_  
 _Robin Goodfellow will take his queen,_  
 _Once upon a midsummer night's dream!_


	9. Cat and the Fiddle

Cat and the Fiddle by Heather Alexander:

 _Monday mornin' standin' on the corner,_  
 _pardon me if we're getting in your way_  
 _We'll tip our hats, be you native here or foreigner,_  
 _drop a coin if you're likin' what we play_

 _Singin' hey diddle dee_  
 _answer me this riddle,_  
 _Hey diddle do_  
 _tell me what you will,_  
 _Dance all day with the Cat and the Fiddle,_  
 _come and lay with the heather on the hill_

 _Ward the cold from your fingers as you're clappin' hands,_  
 _keep the rhythm with the tappin' of your feet_  
 _Fiddle music mingling with the rappin' bands,_  
 _blind men dance as they're walking down the street_

 _We'll sing our songs of places that are far away,_  
 _kings and castles, heroes brave and bold_  
 _Never travel farther than a bar away,_  
 _whiskey keeps our spirits from the cold_

 _Tomorrow we'll be just where we were yesterday,_  
 _now we find that the night is getting long_  
 _We'll disappear into the dusty alleyway,_  
 _all you hear is the echo of our song_


	10. Courage knows no Bounds

Courage knows No Bounds by Heather Alexander:

 _I looked across the battlefield,_  
 _Blood seeping from my wounds-_  
 _My comrades, they did never yield,_  
 _For courage knows no bounds-_  
 _And yet, I thought as I stood there,_  
 _Of all that it had cost-_  
 _For what we gained, it seemed not fair, For all that we had lost-_

 _They spoke of honour, faith and pride,_  
 _defending for our home-_  
 _Through honour all my friends have died,_  
 _their faith left me alone-_  
 _We fought for greed, we fought for fame,_  
 _we killed too much to tell-_  
 _The devil and God were both the same,_  
 _we worshipped only Hell-_


End file.
